


Change of Plans

by rainfall



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainfall/pseuds/rainfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora and Yamato take the train back to their respective apartments after Alphamon's first appearance and have an important conversation.</p><p>(Well, this is what I'd <i>like</i> to have happen.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> /does the "inconsistent presence of partner digimon within own continuity" shuffle
> 
> No, seriously, I included Agumon in my first tri. fic before re-watching the scene and noting that they were all absent. I guess they went back into Koushirou's digital lounge to rest up and recover. But I kind of hope they don't spend too much time there, they're such great little characters.

Yamato didn't say a word to her for most of the ride home. Streets rolled by outside the windows, the train car around them slowly emptied, and he wouldn't even look at her. His eyes were on the floor, or something beyond it. His lips pursed white. 

"Is he all right?" she asked, and she didn't mean for it to be _abruptly_ but Yamato still startled, looked up at her with his blue eyes so wide she could see the whites all around them, then slowly lowered his gaze back to the floor. 

"What do you mean?" 

She had never felt further away from him. No, not _never_ \-- but it had been years and years. Long enough for her to have almost forgotten the feeling. 

"Taichi," she clarified, gentler this time. 

He made a small noise of acknowledgment, then sucked in a breath sharply enough for her to hear it. "I don't... I'm not sure." 

Sora frowned. She glanced at the train car around them in a moment of paranoia, but there were only a few other people remaining now, and none of them sitting near enough to matter. It was safe to ask her question more pointedly. 

"How did he _feel_? When you were..." But still she faltered. _Inside his heart?_

Not for the first time, she wondered what that was like. If it was half as intimate as it sounded. If it was warm inside Taichi's heart. 

Inside Yamato's. 

He opened his mouth, closed it again. Wet his lips. "I could barely feel him at all," he said at last, slowly. 

And the words were so distracting for how little they made _sense_ that she almost missed how bewildered, how -- openly _hurt_ he sounded. When Koushirou had first explained jogress to them... when Hikari had described it for her, shyly, later... 

Of course she didn't have the first-hand experience to actually argue, but Sora was fairly certain fusions were supposed to involve... fusing. Two hearts beating as one, Daisuke had said. Incredibly difficult, and something that required a lot of concentration, Takeru had told her. To be so in sync with another person... 

It wasn't a thing you could do and still keep your distance. 

So how had they managed Omegamon at all, with Taichi holding him at arm's length? 

Nothing about Yamato had changed, but suddenly he looked very different to her: the set of his shoulders, the tension at the corners of his mouth. The strain around his eyes. All of it said: _not easily_. 

"What _could_ you feel?" she tried, one last time. 

Yamato blinked sightlessly at the floor in front of him, and hesitated for so long that she almost thought he wasn't going to tell her. That the answer was too private, or too awful. Then he did, and she realized it was both: 

"Fear." 

One word. One loaded word. 

"Oh," Sora said, quiet. 

It wasn't that Taichi had never been afraid of anything. Of course not. She had _seen_ him afraid -- for her, for his own life, for his sister, for Yamato... Crest or no crest, they were all human beings, and human beings were sometimes afraid. With all they'd been through, they were probably afraid more often than most people. 

But fear had different _consequences_ for Taichi than it had for most people, and right now... if Alphamon came back -- _when_ Alphamon came back... 

Even fighting all together, none of the rest of them had been able to stand against him. They _needed_ Omegamon. They needed Taichi. 

Sora looked back over her shoulder, down the line of track that led back towards the stadium, and then turned back to her boyfriend and took him in again: how gray he was around the edges. They needed _him_ , too. 

"We have to go back," she said. 

It seemed to take Yamato a moment to hear her. Slowly he turned his head, slowly he lifted his gaze to her face. "What do you mean?" 

"We have to go back for him," Sora clarified, firmer this time. 

Yamato stared at her. "He won't come with us willingly." 

"Then he'll come with us _un_ willingly." 

Yamato kept staring, and in spite of herself Sora began to feel just a little bit self-conscious, but she'd be damned if she was going to let that stop her. 

"Get up," she said with a huff, standing herself. "We're getting off at the next stop, and we're going back for him. Honestly!" 

She couldn't have said what she had _thought_ Taichi was feeling, but if she had known it was fear... well, she was very certain that wasn't something he should have been left alone with! 

"You think... he'll want to be around me?" Yamato's eyes slid away again. "After everything we've been through, I still can't _talk_ to him without blowing up sometimes..." 

Whatever small amount of frustration Sora had been feeling with him melted. "I think he _needs_ us," she said, offering her hand to him. "And that means you, too." 

Still he didn't move, studying her hand like it might bite him if he tried, so Sora rolled her eyes fondly. 

"Come on. I'm planning on carrying him home if I have to, and I can't do that by myself." 

Yamato's lips quirked up, almost reluctantly, but this time he took her hand. "Fine, fine. We'll bring him home. But if he asks, this was all your idea." 

\- 

Much later, Sora would recognize that moment as where it started: the day when they'd agreed to bring Taichi home with them, and none of them -- not her, not Yamato, not even Taichi himself -- ever thought to ask which of their apartments that meant. The day when _home_ became wherever the three of them were, together. 

**Author's Note:**

> More or less a direct sequel to my first _tri._ fic, but whereas that's something I think will prove true, this is something I think will probably take a lot longer than this to actually happen. But what can I say? Sora refused to let things end on a down note. Good for her.


End file.
